Eduardo Dantas vs. Mike Richman
The first round began. Dantas lands an immediate body kick and gets a double against the cage, wow. Richman standing. He does to the clinch eating a knee to the body. Richman stuffs a trip. Dantas knees the leg. And the body. Richman replies. Dantas works a single, gets it. 4:00. Richman working to stand. Dantas keeps him down. Butterfly guard from Richman. Dantas lands a big right elbow. Richman lands a left elbow. Richman standing. And does to the clinch. 3:00 as Richman knees the body, they break. Dantas lands a body kick. Richman lands a leg kick. Dantas cut by the left brow, shoots a single. Kicks out the other leg getting the trip. Butterfly guard, lands two or three lefts. Richman working to stand. 2:00. Dantas taking the back. Richman stands to the clinch. Breaks. "Elbows!" Richman lands a hard inside kick. Dantas lands a hard body kick and another. Richman lands a leg kick, stuffs a telegraphed single. 1:00. Dantas lands a body kick. Backpedaling though. 35. Richmans tuffs a telegraphed single. 15 as Richman lands a left. Walking Dantas down, lands a good left. R1 ends, 10-9 Dantas but close. R2 began. Dantas lands a body kick. And another. Richman stuffs a telegraphed single. Dantas knees the body. And lands a hard inside kick. Richman stuffs a telegraphed single. And another. Richman has never scored a knockout past the first round. Richman stuffs another single. 4:00. Richman lands a short counter right hook. And another. Richman lands a good left. Richman stuffs a single nicely, working a guillotine, loses it and they break. Stuffs a single easily. Dantas works hard for another. Richman defending. "Elbow!" 3:00. Clinch. Dantas lands a right inside, tries another single, working hard, Richman stuffs it and breaks. Lands a jab. Dantas lands a counter right. Richman lands a left uppercut. And a checked inside kick. Dantas lands a body kick. And another. 2:00. Nice exchange. Richman lands a left. Richman lands a counter left. Dantas lands a body kick. Breathing out of an open mouth though. Richman stuffs a telegraphed single. Dantas lands a body kick. Richman stuffs a single. Lands a right uppercut. 1:00. Dantas lands a counter right, Richman sprawls another single. 30. Blocks a body kick. 15. Dantas lands a right. Richman lands a left. R2 ends, 10-9 Richman. R3 began. Dantas lands a good body kick. And a counter right eating a counter right himself. Dantas tries a spinning backfist. Richman lands a pair of leg kicks, eats a body kick. Dantas checks an inside kick. Dantas lands a right to the body. 4:00. Dantas tries a spinning backfist, gets a single to butterfly guard. Closes guard eating a few rights. Dantas lands a left and a right. "Elbow!" Ref wants work. 3:00. "Elbows!" Richman lands a right elbow, eats a right. Eats a right left right. Dantas lands a right elbow and a short left. Richman standing. Dantas trying to keep him down. Hugging a double. Richman standing, defending, they clinch. And break. 2:00. Dantas shoots for a single, Richman sprawls. Clinch. Blood now pouring from Dantas' cut, just above the lid of the left eye. Ref separates them. Richman lands a leg kick. Dantas lands a counter right, Richman srpawls a single. Lands a right as they stand. Dantas is exhausted. 1:00. Richman lands a left, eats an iffy body kick and another. Dantas bleeding badly. 35. Dantas lands a good body kick. Richman stuffs a single and another. "Knee!" Richman knees the head twice, clinch. 15. Richman knees the leg three times. R3 ends, they hug. 10-9 Richman IMO. 29-28 Richman IMO, neither guy deserves a title shot off that. Jimmy agrees with Richman winning, we'll see. 29-28 UD for... Dantas. What? Boos.